


The Hunt

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hunter race turned a Wraith against their own game and sent a single warrior out to bring him back, but Ronon found something more interesting to track.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

Mikaela shot from the gate out into the vast field ahead, her slight form carrying her quickly over the lush meadow. But she paid it no attention, she had a target, and she had every intention of reaching it before nightfall.

The muscles in her legs worked overtime as she piled all her strength into reaching the tree line, her eyes scanned the area, looking for the obvious dangers that came with arriving on a new world. Local inheritance not taking kindly to her arrival, the Wraith she was hunting waiting in the shadows for her and wild animals.

Mikaela reached the tree line as the gate behind her began to activate, she ducked behind a tree and watched as a group of six walked through the open wormhole. Four men and one woman dressed in similar and strange attire and a fifth man dressed in clothing not too different from her own.

She watched as they pulled devices from their pocket, talked for a moment about their findings and then separated. Taking a singular route out across the field, the man of different clothing headed towards her, the woman not far from his location, they seemed to pass banter between them as they walked in her direction.

Pulling her own device from a pocket on her back, Mikaela checked the display, a small dot moving quickly away from her by several miles, her target was getting away. She looked back out across the field, the people were still making their way in her direction and she didn’t want to think about what they would do if they found her.

She moved quickly, pushing off from the tree and following the dot that moved across her screen. This was the first time she’d played this game, and there was no way she was going to fail.

Hours passed as she followed the dot in circles, he had done as she expected, drove her away from the gate with the idea of turning back and taking off to a different world before she could see the address. But she hadn’t seen the address on the last world; her computer had told her where he’d dialled.

She had to admit, this technology was fantastic, she knew the survivors of her race had stolen it from the Wraith, and she wondered for a second who it had originally belonged to. The casing was nothing like the Wraith made and the specifications of it far more superior.

A shot ahead of her made her snap out of her thoughts and she froze, listening for signs of movement, another shot followed quickly by a thud. “Energy gun”, Mikaela thought. She pushed forward crashing through the trees, her feet falling on branches on the ground as she stepped out into a clearing and froze.

The receiving end of an energy gun in her face, Mikaela glanced along the arm of the man holding it and saw the dark eyes and dreadlocked hair of a man nearly a foot taller than her. She was considered tall amongst her people, but this man... was a giant. 

Beyond him the Wraith she had been tracking was tied to a tree, struggling for freedom a smile on his face as he saw hers fall, she’d failed.

‘He’s mine,’ Mikaela said, a slight accent that betrayed she didn’t naturally speak his language.

‘Not anymore,’ he replied and Mikaela narrowed her black eyes on him.

‘I’ve been tracking him for three worlds, he belongs to me; the implant in his back is mine.’

‘Implant?’

‘A tracker, he turned my people into runners, so we turned him into one.’

The man lowered his gun and ran his eyes down her body; he seemed impressed, not only with the woman before him, but with the resourcefulness of her people. He’d obviously never met any who had turned the Wraith’s own game back on them; turning the hunted in the hunter.

Mikaela took advantage of his relaxed stance and kicked out, her bare foot coming in contact with his chest causing him to stagger backwards slightly. She instantly swung around kicked the weapon from his grip before punching him hard in the face and knocking him down to the ground.

He groaned for a second before pushing up to his feet, Mikaela watched him, ready to take whatever he threw her way. Despite his height advantage, she was sure she’d be able to take him out.

‘I used to be a runner,’ the man said, his hand wiping off the blood that trickled down from a cut on his face. ‘The people I work with now took my tracker out, offered me medical care, food, drink and a warm bed. I help them in return for it.’

‘To do what?’ there was no way she was going to lower her guard; he was trying to distract her.

‘Whatever needs doing that day,’ he glanced over his shoulder, ‘today it’s catching a Wraith to test a drug on.’

‘Find another.’

He stepped forward and Mikaela took a swing at him, her arm missing as he leaned back and took hold of the fist she swiped past him. He pulled her arm, turning her and drove his own fist into her side. The pain ran up her side to her shoulder where it seemed to reverberate for a moment before dissipating. 

She kicked out, catching him in the leg, heard his shocked cry and freed her hand to bring it down against his crouch. He winced, doubled over and hit the ground on his knees. She moved away quickly, pulling a needle from her pocket and grabbing the Wraith by the face.

Before she realised what happened, the Wraith had freed his hand and flattened it against her chest. She felt the node on his hand break her skin slightly and the feeling of life being pushed through her for just a second before she was pushed aside.

Mikaela heard retreating footsteps and looked up to find the tall dark stranger standing over her.

‘You okay?’

She kicked out, striking the man in the shin before rolling onto her front, kicking at his stomach and pulling quickly to her feet. She made it a few steps before she felt his arms around her legs and she hit the ground hard.

Mikaela grabbed a thick branch from in front of her and twisted awkwardly to wrack it across his head as hard as she could. He growled at her and began crawling up her body, his hands gripping hard at her bared skin and digging through her clothing as he flattened himself out on top of her back.

‘The people I told you about, they can help you.’

‘I don’t need help,’ Mikaela spat, struggling against him for a moment until something digging into her thigh made her stop. He was turned on by her; his erection was evident and made her smile. She began to laugh, her body shaking underneath him.

‘You don’t have to live like this; you and your people can come back with us.’

She continued to laugh, his words lost on her, she was far too amused that he continued on despite his obvious attraction to her body or lack of clothes. She was after all only wearing a small loose t-shirt and skirt that barely covered her legs.

She rocked her hips against him to gage his reaction and felt his breath catch as she brushed her leg hard against his bulging pants. She used his momentary loss of concentration to free her hands and knock him from her back.

She followed him over, pinning him to the ground her legs on either side of his hips as she straddled him her hands gripping his wrists against his chest. She felt him struggle against her for a moment before he relaxed.

‘Ronon.’

‘I don’t know what that means,’ she admitted, tightening her grip on his arms and pressing her hips down against his erection.

‘It’s my name, Ronon,’ he explained, ‘I work with a group of people who come from a different galaxy, from the planet the ancestors used to live on.’

‘The ancestors are dead and the city is gone; it was destroyed in the wraith war thousands of years ago.’

‘This city is very much in one piece, I live in it.’

Mikaela changed her grip on him, keeping both of his large hands in one of hers she reached out with her freed hand and slapped him sharply across the face.

‘I don’t like liars.’

‘I’m not lying,’ he said angrily, ‘look in my pocket.’

Mikaela reached down, digging her hand into his right pocket and finding nothing; she dug in further, brushing her knuckles against his hard-on before she pulled her hand out.

‘The other side,’ he growled at her for the nudge of his cock.

She switched her hands on his chest and dug into the other side. Mikaela wrapped her hand around a small device, but before she pulled it out. She brushed him with her knuckles again and gave him a fake “sorry” smile.

She checked the device she had pulled from his pocket, it was similar to the one she had, only a lot more advanced. The display of this computer showed her the terrain around her, the small stream she’d crossed less than an hour ago was marked on the edge of the map and the trees passageways were separated with a line.

Mikaela sat back, releasing Ronon’s arms and studied the display for a moment; she didn’t look away until she felt his hand on her stomach. She looked down to see him studying her skin, tanned liked his only slightly darkened from the sun.

‘You still haven’t told me your name,’ Ronon told her, his eyes still fixed on her stomach as his hands continued to explore, moving to her sides and slowly forcing her hips to rock on him.

‘I don’t plan to,’ Mikaela said and pinned his hands back to his own body after dropping the device.

‘Shame,’ Ronon said attempting to rock his own hips against her, ‘because I’d really like you to come back with us.’

‘I’m not going anywhere with you. You let my Wraith get away,’ Mikaela lifted her hips up slightly and slammed back down against him. She unintentionally moaned along with Ronon and her concentration slipped.

Ronon quickly shifted, flipping them over and Mikaela found herself on her back with him above her, his hips still between her legs, her hands pinned between them.

She growled at him, her eyes glaring at him dangerously, she didn’t like being pinned and even managed to keep her glare as he began to grind his covered length against her. She struggled against him and freed a hand, she took hold of his shirt with it and before she could push him away, he grabbed her and pulled it away ripping his shirt off him as he went.

It was her turn to admire him, his strong muscular chest above her made her lick her lips, a small scar across the top of his stomach made her think he’d been in more fights than she had originally considered. Her breath caught and she looked back up at his dark eyes.

Ronon let go of her hands causing Mikaela to wonder why, didn’t he expect that she’d force him off her or had he seen something uncontrollable in her eyes. She gave in, not moving for a second before she reached up with both hands and tugged him down by the scruff of his neck into a searing kiss.

She leaned up, pulling her back from the ground and released his neck, using her hands instead to run down his chest before pulling her own top off. She was forced to break the kiss for a second to drag the material over her head, but she seized his lips again the instant it was off.

He growled into the kiss before he pulled back, leaning down to engulf one of her now bared nipples and sucked it hard into his mouth. Mikaela moaned loudly and thread her fingers through his hair.

She grew quickly tired of his teasing and shoved him back, Ronon staggered up to his feet and she quickly followed. Within seconds of reaching her feet she had pulled the strings of his pants apart and shoved them down his legs. 

Ronon staggered back and fell to the ground, he pushed forward onto his knees, but before he could move again, Mikaela mounted him, sliding quickly and easily onto his length. They both breathed a sigh of relief; neither of them had felt release in a very long time and now found themselves with someone suitable to take what the other offered.

She began to rock, and Ronon’s hands shot to her hips, a tight grip which he used to pull Mikaela up and let her drop lazily back down onto him. He pushed forward, pinning her back to the ground and began to thrust into her.

Mikaela placed her hands on the soft dirt below her and pulled back from him, he tried to follow, but she was too quick, pulling way and off him before turning onto her hands and knees. Before she could stand up, Ronon’s hands were around her waist and he pulled her backwards, impaling her back onto his solid length.

Mikaela growled she wanted to take control, wanted to pin him down or to a tree and control the speed of the thrusts. She settled for her current position, thumping her backside against him to increase not only the speed, but the strength of the thrusts. It wasn’t long before Mikaela leaned forward, feeling her orgasm build quickly; her chest on the rough ground her hips still pushing back against him. 

Ronon leaned forward against her, causing her back to arch down, and she could feel his hand sliding down over her buttocks and lower back under her skirt. He stilled his movements as he moved his hands over her skin a few times before gathering the material into his hand and using it to pull her hard against him.

Mikaela picked up the pace; shoving back on him she wanted to feel her release on him, she wanted to see him let go inside her, but she knew the chances of that would be almost non-existent. She could feel him beginning to pulse inside her, the tell tale signs that he was close.

He leaned forward, pushing Mikaela to the ground; her backside lifted from the ground as he ground himself into her, pulled back and repeated the motion. She grunted, on each inward thrust and sucked in a loud breath as he pulled away. 

“One more”, she thought as he pulled back, leaned forward placing both hands on the ground beside her. “One more thrust” he pushed back in and Mikaela felt her release spread through her from head to toe.

The tingling in her stomach continued as Ronon thrust a few more times and let himself release into her depth with a loud grunt.

A few feet away a branch snapped and Mikaela heard the call of his name from another man. Behind her Ronon pulled away and stood up, pulling his pants back on before helping her to her feet and offering her the top she had removed earlier.

She had just enough time to pull it on over her head and straighten her skirt before a man emerged from the trees to her right.

‘Hey,’ he said as he looked her over, ‘we got the Wraith, Teyla, Lorne and Evens are taking him back now.

‘That’s my Wraith,’ Mikaela said more to Ronon than the new stranger.

‘Then come back with us,’ Ronon said moving to the tree where the Wraith had been tied. ‘What does this do?’ he asked picking up the needle she had pulled from her pocket earlier.

‘Knock him out,’ she said as if it was common knowledge, ‘lasts six hours, enough time for me to get him back to my world.’

‘How many of your people are there?’ Ronon continued stealing a look over her shoulder at the man who had began walking around to the other side as he took in her appearance.

‘Seventeen, we used to have thirty-four, but we have no medical care and food is lacking.’

‘’Can I... we take her back with us?’ he asked the stranger before glancing back at her with a sly smile.

The stranger grinned, watching the exchange between them, Mikaela caught the grin out of the corner of her eye and knew he suspected something had taken place between them, but she didn’t care. She saw him nod before Ronon continued.

‘We could give you medical care; your people can come and live with the Athosians on our world, food, medical care and protection from the Wraith.’

‘Come back and check us out,’ the stranger spoke up, ‘get yourself a good meal, checked by our doctor, a good night’s sleep, then go talk to your people tomorrow.’

She considered it for a moment, it was appealing. Freedom was still offered, along with a lot more resources than they currently had. They’d never have to lose someone to starvation again. She nodded and they set off back towards the gate.

‘I’m John by the way,’ the stranger said and Mikaela smiled.

‘Mikaela,’ she said watching him as he gave her a boyish grin.

‘You know he usually doesn’t ask for pretty girls to come home with us,’ John teased, ‘especially ones not wearing... much.’

‘Sheppard,’ Ronon said warningly. Mikaela smiled, she knew John was teasing him; it had been a while since she’d been in the company of anyone who wasn’t constantly serious.

‘What!’ John said, faking innocence, ‘just making conversation.’


End file.
